


Temptations

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, The Arrangement (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Crowley was not expecting this when he slipped in to see Aziraphale performing a temptation.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 227





	Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this:  
> 

Crowley slipped into the crowded bar. Aziraphale was covering a temptation for him here and he'd finished his other work early enough to come see how he was doing. The music was loud and the bar dim. It took Crowley a few long moments to even find Aziraphale and when he did he froze in place. 

Aziraphale was leaning against the bar in smoky eyeliner, a black leather jacket and tight pants. A pair of sunglasses dangled from his hand and his white-blonde hair was dark. He was talking to the young man he was supposed to be tempting, leaning close to his ear.

Crowley crossed the floor before he was even aware his feet were moving. He put a hand on the small of Aziraphale's back, startling him. "Fancy meeting you here," he said with forced delight.

Aziraphale looked confused. "But you knew I..."

Crowley slung an arm over Aziraphale's shoulders and steered him away from the bar.

Aziraphale huffed and pushed his arm away as they reached a quieter corner of the bar. "What  _ are _ you doing?"

"You..., " started Crowley. 

"I was tempting. That's the Arrangement. Though I think he's gone off with that other fellow now," said Aziraphale, looking over Crowley's shoulder. 

Crowley didn't bother looking back. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Well I could hardly come in here in my usual attire, could I?" Aziraphale ran a hand through his hair, turning it back to its normal color. "Besides, don't you like it?"

Crowley looked him over, searching for the right words. 

Aziraphale watched him a moment, then smiled as if he suddenly understood. He crowded Crowley against the wall. "Ah, that's the problem. You  _ do _ like it."

"I don't know..." started Crowley, suddenly cut off by Aziraphale kissing him, hard.

Crowley's hands fluttered, uncertain before they landed on Aziraphale's shoulders. The Effort he'd been making to fill out his trousers was certainly interested in the proceedings.

Aziraphale finally pulled back, eyes dark and dangerous. "Tell me, Crowley, when you tempt them, do you bring them home? Do you show them carnal pleasures?"

Crowley shook his head. "They're just humans," he said. 

"Have you ever partaken in the pleasures of the flesh?" asked Aziraphale.

Crowley thought he might discorporate right then and there. "No," he said. "Why, have you?"

Aziraphale leaned in and kissed him again, cupping Crowley’s erection and giving him a squeeze.

Crowley groaned, knees nearly buckling at the touch. Aziraphale nipped at his ear lobe. "Take me home," he ordered, stepping back.

Without any hesitation, Crowley headed straight for the exit. He got behind the wheel, Aziraphale sliding into the passenger seat. It was a good thing the car knew where it was going because Crowley's brain still hadn't fully come back online.

They pulled up to Crowley's place. Perhaps because Crowley couldn't imagine this Aziraphale next to him in the comfortable confines of the bookstore. They got out and Crowley led the way upstairs to his flat, uncertain if this was a dream or actually happening.

Aziraphale crowded him against the wall again as soon as they were inside. "You like me like this, Crowley."

"I like you anyway," said Crowley, attempting to get himself together.

Aziraphale smirked and pinned Crowley's wrists, leaning in for another deep kiss.

Crowley would not admit to whimpering.

Aziraphale pulled back to watch Crowley's face. He deftly got Crowley's flies open, taking Crowley's slim Effort in hand. Aziraphale leaned in to nibble his throat.

Crowley had almost certainly died. This had to be some dream Lucifer was using to torment him. There was no way Aziraphale was really doing this. No way Aziraphale could want him this way.

"Of course I want you," said Aziraphale to his thoughts. Crowley moaned as Aziraphale let his wings loose, white against the black leather. 

Aziraphale let go of his wrists and reached for his own belt. Crowley fisted his hands in Aziraphale's jacket, kissing him and grounding himself. He breathed in the scent of Aziraphale, old books, ink, honeysuckle and now, leather.

Crowley slipped to his knees as Aziraphale got his trousers open. Aziraphale was making a rather impressive effort and Crowley found himself eager for a taste.

Aziraphale braced one hand on the wall as Crowley got to work, laving him with his tongue before swallowing him down. Crowley moaned softly, dropping a hand and giving himself a stroke as he bobbed his head. There was something momentous about the act, kneeling before Aziraphale, worshiping his Effort, shadowed by his wings.

"You have a bed, let's use it," said Aziraphale after a few more moments, running his free hand through Crowley's hair.

Crowley leaned into his touch, then pulled back, snapping his fingers and leaving himself nude and Aziraphale in nothing but the leather jacket.

Aziraphale smiled. "I knew you liked it," he said, taking Crowley's hand and towing him towards the bedroom.

Crowley was hardly in any position to argue as he landed on his back. He arched his hips and moaned as Aziraphale waved his hand, leaving him prepared and ready.

Aziraphale moved over him, kissing Crowley as he pressed inside. Some part of Crowley registered that Aziraphale must have done this before, but then all those thoughts were driven out again as Aziraphale thrust forward.

Crowley kissed Aziraphale back, holding on his shoulders. Aziraphale covered them with his wings, as if shielding them from anyone above or below. Crowley had experimented with plenty of pleasures in his life, even if not always with the same enthusiasm as Aziraphale, and nothing could possibly compare to this.

Aziraphale took him in hand, slowing his own movements as he focused on Crowley's pleasure. Crowley's squeezed his eyes tightly shut, completely at a loss for words, helpless in the best way possible.

With a turn of Aziraphale's wrist he was undone, crying out, his own wings coming loose as he saw stars far different than the ones he'd once created.

Aziraphale pulled out and turned Crowley onto hands and knees. He shrugged out of the jacket and settled over Crowley, sifting their wings together as he pushed in again.

Crowley moaned softly as Aziraphale chased his own peak, drifting in a haze of bliss. Aziraphale kissed his shoulder and moaned into his skin as he came.

Carefully, Aziraphale lay them on their sides, still spooned around Crowley and covering his wing with his own. Aziraphale kissed his neck. "If I had known you were interested in such a thing, I would have spoken up sooner."

Crowley absently pet his knee. "You can make up for lost time," he mumbled.

"Rest," Murmured Aziraphale, running fingers through Crowley's hair. Crowley tucked his wings away and turned over, snapping his fingers to get rid of the mess before settling against Aziraphale's chest.

Aziraphale smiled fondly and held him close. No doubt they'd have to have a conversation about all of this later, but for now Crowley was more content than he'd been in millennia.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to theartstudentyouhate for reading along. Gif is from [this](https://twitter.com/sheen_gif/status/1272879049921056769) account.


End file.
